This invention relates to a latching mechanism for latching a slide out room of mobile living quarters (such as a recreational vehicle) to the main living area when the slide out room is retracted into the main living area.
The width of mobile living quarters, such as recreational vehicles, manufactured housing and the like, is limited to that which may be accommodated for travel on the public highways. Accordingly, when the mobile living quarters is parked for use, it is desirable to be able to expand the living quarters to increase the available living area. Accordingly, so called slide out rooms have become popular. These slide out rooms are retracted into the main living area when the mobile living quarters are transported on the public highways, but are extended from the main living area to provide additional living space when the mobile living quarters is parked for use. Slide out rooms are normally supported on telescoping tubes which are mounted on the frame supporting the main living area and are operated by hydraulic rams. Necessary sealing is provided to seal the slide out room in both the retracted and extended positions. However, the slide out room is only semi-rigid, and portions of the room furthest from the hydraulic rams are not sufficiently rigid that engagement with the seals can be assured. Hydraulic rams and the support mechanisms of slide out rooms can be adjusted so that the portions of the room closest to the hydraulic rams, which is the portion of the room closest to the frame and floor, are maintained against the seals when the room is retracted, but the portion of the room furthest away from the rams, such as that portion of the room adjacent the ceiling, may deflect sufficiently that the seals are not engaged. Accordingly, it has become customary to use so called "travel locks" to latch and maintain the top of the slide out room in a position in which the slide out room is engaged with and sealed against the main living area all around the slide out room. Unfortunately, these travel locks are difficult to install and remove and, must be installed and removed manually.